Hannibal's NIghtmare
by Pleasing.the.Yaoi.Gods
Summary: Ever since Will and Hannibal entered into an intimate and physical relationship Hannibal has not allowed Will to sleep with him after they are done having sex, and Will is paranoid that it's because of him. Hannibal eventually let's Will stay the night and one night Will finds out that his previous theory was wrong.


Will was almost there.

His heart beat was erratic, his body burning as Hannibal held him down, his fingers bruising the slight dip between Will's hip and pelvic bone. Will's mind was filled only with the raw need of Hannibal's touch, for him to thrust into him faster, harder and he conveyed his need with grunts and moans that were sloppy on his lips but encourage the man inside of him as if he had spoken with finesse.

Hannibal's hand was wrapped around Will's cock, pumping him as he hit Will's prostate over and over, but apparently that was not enough and Hannibal's teeth latched onto a bruise he had already made and bit down with the right amount of pressure to hurt but feel oh so good.

Will cried out, his arms tightening around Hannibal's shoulders, his back arching so that his sweaty chest was pressed against Hannibal's as he same. Hannibal bit one of the few untouched places of skin on Will's neck as he kept firm grip on Will's cock, letting the younger man ride out his orgasm in his warm fist. It did not take too much longer for Hannibal to come, the tightening around his own cock as Will came pushing him towards his own release as well.

Once Hannibal had cleaned them all up Will lay compliant in the man's arms, his cheek nestled against Hannibal's chest hair as Hannibal wove his fingers in and out of his disheveled curls.

"Stay tonight," Will murmured, the tips of his fingers making small swirls against the side of Hannibal's thigh.

"I wish I could."

Will sighed and Hannibal gave him a pleasant scratch behind his ear as an apology but this time Will was not mollified. Ever since they had begun an intimate relationship Hannibal had been very cautious and when they had finally begun to have sex the psychiatrist would never spend the night with Will, whether they were in in Wolf Trap or at his own lavish house, always having a guest bedroom ready far away from his own room for Will. At first Will had thought Hannibal was concerned about Will attacking him in his sleep what with it being a new environment or just because he was not used to someone beside him as Will's volatile subconscious not being so kind. Hannibal had assure him that it was simply because he had to work so early, but now they were three months into their relationship and Will was not buying that excuse anymore.

"I looked at your schedule earlier, you don't have an appointment until one tomorrow."

Hannibal's fingers stilled in Will's hair and the hand on his back went stiff. "Will-"

"I know it was rude of me but it's been three months Hannibal and you still won't spend the night with me. What am I supposed to think?"

Will looked up at his lover, his expression demanding in order to hide the hurt, but Hannibal did not miss the pain and paranoia in those tragic blue eyes. Hannibal sighed and resumed running his fingers through Will's hair.

"Very well. Tonight I will stay with you."

Will gave a small smile, but Hannibal could still see some paranoia in his eyes, and it was only confirmed with what he said next.

"I promise I won't hurt you or anything."

"I know that you won't my dear Will," Hannibal said and kissed the top of his head.

Will searched Hannibal's expression, even braving his eyes for a few seconds before sinking back down onto Hannibal's chest. "Thank you," he whispered and closed his eyes to give into the drowsiness that came after fantastic sex.

When Will woke up the next morning he was still in Hannibal's bed and was curled up at the man's side. His lover slept like a princess waiting for first love's kiss: on his back with his hands folded atop the space between his ribs. Will gave a sleepy smile, glad that he was not soaked with his own sweat and for having made it through the night without a single nightmare, which was normally what happened after making love to Hannibal but now that he actually woke up next to Hannibal he not only felt rested but he felt safe.

The next few weeks proceeded as normally as they could for Will considering his job and nightmares, but there was now a ray of sunshine to the bleakness among his black thoughts and gruesome work and that was not only being with Hannibal but also, on occasion, getting to wake up to Hannibal.

One night, a little more than three weeks into their new adjustment to their relationship, found Will, once again beneath Hannibal, his hands tied with a silk scarf which also tied to the top bar of the avaunt-garde metal headboard of Hannibal's bed. He panted and moaned as Hannibal mouth took him in and out. The older man was being tortuously slow about it, his tongue curling around the member as he bobbed his head, but neglected to add enough pressure to be too satisfying and Will was beginning to whine from Hannibal's teasing ministrations.

Through half-lidded eyes Will could see Hannibal smirking and Will tried to push his hips up more to see if Hannibal would be forgiving but it was not to be so, tonight Hannibal was feeling a bit cruel and in the mood to take Will apart slowly and savor everything about the way he unraveled.

Hannibal withdrew his mouth from Will's cock and leaned over him, his lips brushing against Will's as his maroon eyes forced Will to take in his smoldering stare.

"These past few weeks have been so hard on you my dear Will," he whispered, though his voice was still deep and it made Will shiver. Hannibal kept one hand firm on Will's hip bone as he supported himself with his other arm, placed beneath Will's neck. His chest was pressed against Will's but his knees sank into the pillow as he kept his hips from touching Will's. Teasing him with only the lightest of brushes of the cotton of his briefs which kept his cock from having contact with Will's curved erection.

"Please Hannibal," Will managed and pressed his lips hungrily against Hannibal's, his hands clenching and releasing into fists to try to make up for not being able to roam Hannibal's skin.

"You tempt me even more when you beg."

"Then take me," Will pleaded, a hint of annoyance beneath the desperation and need and Hannibal gave Will's bottom lip a quick nip.

"Patience Will."

Will jerked up in the bed. Terrifies screams had forced him from his sleep but now that he was awake realized that he was not panting nor was he sweating and the screaming continued.

"_Mischa! Mischa! Mischa!_"

Will turned to see Hannibal, his eyes screwed shut tightly, his hand clutching the blanket as he screamed and screamed the same name over and over again, his head twitching. Will was at a loss as to what to do. His mouth was open slightly in astonishment and he could not help but feel the slightest bit of curiosity and awe at the vulnerable state that Hannibal was in. The man was always in control and had such a dominant personality that Will had never imagined that Hannibal could look so scared or could scream like this. He had definitely never thought that his lover could be plagued by nightmares; he now understood why Hannibal had been so hesitant to let Will spend the night. Will would not want people knowing about his nightmares and sleepwalking and the only reason Hannibal knew was because he was his kind of psychiatrist, but if it had been up to him he probably would have kept mum on the subject.

"_Mischa!_"

Will's heart began to beat erratically and the creeping fear of being useless and unsure began to buzz in his body but he took a deep breath. He could be strong for Hannibal; Hannibal was always an anchor for him and the least he could do was try to be one for him right now. Will leaned over and placed his trembling hand on Hannibal's arm, careful not to get to close in case Hannibal turned out to be violent when in this state. His body was beginning to calm down as felt Hannibal's own body twitching.

"Hannibal," Will said softly and Hannibal twitched towards Will but remained troubled and asleep. "Wake up Hannibal, it's only a dream. It can't hurt you."

Will moved his hand from Hannibal's hand and placed it on the man's damp cheek, a few tears welling up at the edge of Will's forefinger and sliding down the skin.

"It's OK Hannibal," Will said and Hannibal's eyes opened wide, his body jerking slightly. His eyes were terrified and Will felt his heart constrict. No one should ever look so scared; he knew what true terror felt like and saw that it was reflected in his lover's eyes.

A few moments passed as Hannibal caught his breath and adjusted to consciousness. Will did his best to keep his eyes focused on Hannibal's, but he had to look away after a few seconds, but he did always bring them back.

"Will?"

"I'm sorry Hannibal," Will said and took his hand away from Hannibal's cheek but Hannibal caught it and sat up.

"No Will, you have nothing to apologize for. I am the one at fault."

Will gave a snort. "You can't be blamed for having a nightmare."

Hannibal gave a weak quirk of the lips and fitted his fingers between Will's as he leaned back against his multiple pillows. They sat there in the dark silently, Will hoping that their intertwined hands was bringing Hannibal comfort. He could tell that Hannibal did not want to discuss or explain his nightmare to Will that night and that was OK, he could wait.

"Thank you for waking me Will," Hannibal said after what felt like ten minutes had passed, though it could have been less as Hannibal did not have an electric clock in his room by which to gauge the time.

"You do the same for me."

Hannibal chuckled and leaned over to take Will in his arms and settled them back onto the bed, lying down. He buried his face in Will's hair, the fingers of his left hand tickling the curls at the nape of Will's neck.

"Goodnight Will," Hannibal murmured, his cheek atop Will's head, his embrace firm but not constricting.

Will nuzzled his face against Hannibal's neck, the skin cold from the dried sweat of the nightmare. "Goodnight Hannibal."


End file.
